Talk:Maxine Caulfield/@comment-31128298-20170123164350/@comment-31128298-20170123181903
Are you mod? Oh also are you serious? You are saying that's now how this wiki works but you are also interpreting things from your headcanon. In AU Max was pretty much confused that she changed the timeline. You are telling me that we are not sure what was Max thinking but you are saying she is saddened ??? Yeah we should be neutral for both sides here but also we shouldn't misinterpret 'what's going on in the game,right? Don't worry I am pretty much aware of what's going on in the game and thinking generally.'But also you have to agree with there's no point to comparing these relationships because one is well developed,more detailed than the other one and while you are trying to be neutral you also shouldn't misinterpreting the intention;what's shown. ''' Let' me remind you kiss option in Episode 3: '''If you kiss her in Episode 3 she writes it was priceless when she kissed Chloe (but actually this choice will help her to realize she is developing more than friendship feelings towards her) 'If you don't kiss her Max doesn't like the idea that Chloe sees it as dare. Indepenant of your choices she writes something about her and Max being married and if they'd they'd kill each other. But also adds ''besides I think she sees Rachel Amber in her future...' Their dialogues in RV related with Chloe's romance option (dare kiss) so this can easily go to ''teasingly;subtly romantic moment attempt especially to Chloe's POV. Journal entry : I want to kiss her again/I regretted that I didn't kiss her was still connected with Chloe's romance option so this at least shows her possible subtle attraction towards her (just like how last journal entry page concluded with friendship or love moment) Interpreting this as 'haha this is just a friend comment'' is just ridicilous and doesn't related with actual context. Also these all are unnecessary additions and completely ignoring context of the game. Look at these: Though, she might've been simply teasing Max and wasn't genuinely expecting that How can you be so sure? Chloe's feelings towards for Max is obvious and this moment was pretty much 'subtle'' flirtingly teasing moment.' '''However, that might've been due to the happiness of seeing her friend again, and not have had any deeper romantic meaning.' ?? The way Chloe is portrayed in Max's nightmare, flirting with other people and talking Max down, reflects Max's insecurities towards Chloe, and heavily implies feelings of jealousy and fears of rejection,'' it is unknown if this was platonic or romantic jealousy'' ' 'Wait what?' In logically thinking if you got hurt by seeing your so-called friend kissing&flirting with other people this means you are developing some feelings for her.Since player can see it this isn't unknown because it already implied by that scene''.' BUT '''If you didn't kiss her in Episode 3 from Max's POV she doesn't aware of what made physical pain to her heart.She questions it instead.And kinda becomes aware of it at the end by bringing up love word.' Max refers to Chloe as her top priority and all that matters to her, after constantly desperately trying to keep her by her side during the game. Though, that could've been heat of the moment hyperbole instead of a literal implication. (seriously? you also misinterpret unoptional dialogue either? If you are really didn't get it then let me tell you, she really meant it.) So... My edits weren't unreasonable.If you are not a mod then I want to talk with an actual admin,moderator.